Printers are used to convert electronic documents (e.g., prepared on a computer) to hard copies. Some printers operate by ejecting ink onto a print medium from printheads along a path and feeding the print medium (e.g., paper) through the printer so that the next portion of a document can be printed. To conserve movement of the printheads, some printers can print in both directions along this path. Depending on the type of job being printed, portions of a print job may be printed in single passes of printheads over a given area, or in multiple passes over the given area. For jobs involving area fills, as opposed to, for example, print jobs primarily involving text, multiple passes over the same area may increase image quality.